


Practising My Porn: In the Public Eye

by AbaddonsDaughter (Krekta)



Series: Practising My Porn [3]
Category: Iron Man (Movies), The Avengers (Marvel Movies), Thor (Movies)
Genre: CCTV, Exposure, Frottage, M/M, Masturbation, Mutual Masturbation, Porn, Public Sex, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-05-07
Updated: 2014-05-07
Packaged: 2018-01-23 21:38:14
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,241
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1580429
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Krekta/pseuds/AbaddonsDaughter
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Tony's had a hard day at work. His personal assistant, Loki Laufeyson, has a great idea on how they can work off the tension.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Practising My Porn: In the Public Eye

Tony had a sixth sense for the presence of cameras. He’d spent most of his adult life either courting them or avoiding them. He wasn’t sure which he wanted to do right now.

Loki had been teasing him the whole day. Just little things; innocent-seeming gestures or phrases. Like the way he’d eaten the carrot batons at lunch or how he’d stood while taking notes in the afternoons meeting. The Asgardian God of Mischief knew exactly what he was doing, though.

Tony was at his limit now. He’d been nursing an erection for at least two hours; damned inconvenient when you are trying to sell someone your latest eco-friendly gizmos. Loki was utterly remorseless too, his expressions during te meeting had shown his utter amusement and delight at the effect he wa having on the head of the Stark empire. In truth, those expressions were some of Tony’s favourite looks on Loki. He was relaxed and full of cheek, his green eyes glittering with mischief and lust.

They were walking across a public square, in full view of the world. The world in general wasn’t paying them much attention right now. Tony had spotted three CCTV cameras and figured at least two more subtly placed ones on top of that. This plaza was in the business district though, and there was nothing special about a high ranking businessman and his personal assistant strolling there. That at least meant they were not being especially targeted by the cameras.

Oh hell! Loki had spotted the cameras too. He was smirking and tipping his head towards each as he stopped to drape himself against the edge of a fountain. His marvellous emerald eyes were full of laughter as he reached out to drag Tony close by his lapels. 

“I saw you flirting with their CEO, Tony Stark.”

Well yeah, business was business and a man takes any chance he gets to make the deal, right? Besides, that guy had been cute and the meeting was boring.

Pulled deep into Loki’s aura like he was, Tony was drowning in the incredibly arousing scent of the alien god. He was mint, and lemon, and tea. Underneath that clean, icy scent Tony could catch the more rarified scents of Loki Laufeyson: his humour, desire, his magic, his lust.

“You smell delicious.” Loki nodded, acknowledging his own sex appeal, and then dragged Tony the rest of the way in, so that his face came to be against the taller man’s neck. Long arms slithered around his waist and back until they were in an uncompromisingly erotic clinch.

Okay, two men clinging to each other in a public place isn’t going to make the papers, right? Maybe; it depends on who is behind those camera lenses and whether they have a clear shot of who the men in question are.

Loki was wriggling, not massively so, but enough to be providing friction where their hips were conjoined. Tony’s brain applied the label ‘wicked’ to his cheeky companion as the provocation escalated. His lips brushed Tony’s scalp and a soft murmur drifted over his head as Loki uttered a possessive, Asgardian endearment directed at his Tony Stark.

Tony was desperately aware of the slender but strong frame pressed against him; he was also aware his consequent arousal was leaving a conspicuous stain on the front of his suit trousers. He was practically humping against Loki’s thigh now, like a besotted puppy dog.

Loki’s hands were sliding under his jacket tail, his slender fingers finding their way under the waistband of his pants. The coolness of Loki’s skin was something Tony had taken a while to get used to. Now, that frostiness was a trigger for Tony’s lust. Hell, every little unusual aspect of the sensuous, mischievous alien’s body and behaviour was a trigger for him, if he was honest. Even the way he ate toast was sexy.

Living in a near-permanent state of arousal was Tony’s life now. It had been that way almost from the first time they met. Admittedly though, being sent flying through a very high window on their first date had been a mood crusher, but evidently not a deal breaker. It had taken less than a year from that point for them to come to be living together as a true couple.

Tony was jerked back from his reminiscences, quite literally, by the grip Loki decided to apply to his cock through the fabric of his clothes. Raising his eyes, Tony caught a flicker of a naughty smirk on his lover’s face. A tiny shower of green sparks of magic saw to the buttons of Tony’s pants. Loki was so good at this game.

Tony undulated in response to the cool touch to his genitals, pressing into Loki’s grip. The move generated a satisfied growl in Loki’s throat, and a further tightening of his grasp. He had Tony exactly where he wanted him.

Tony was less satisfied, especially since he had to negotiate the complicated lacing on Loki’s fly without the aid of spellcasting. A frustrated harumph escaped his lips as he struggled with the peculiarities of Asgardian garb, followed by a tiny victory jiggle as his grasping fingers found their target. Loki growled some more, that darkly passionate sound that Tony loved to hear emanating from him, knowing he had provoked it.

Senses heightened with the sex-energy enveloping them, Tony heard the zoom function activate on the nearest camera. Damn, they were now starring in their very own candid camera moment, literally one click away from having their exhibitionist antics splattered all over the internet. 

Loki rolled his hips, shifting them slightly, so that their jackets would fall in a way that shielded them from the cameras, if not the people around them. In the same move, he brought their straining cocks together and began a swift assault aimed at bringing them both to climax. The friction knocked the chill off Loki’s skin. Lord, did Tony appreciate those elegant digits!

A woman approached the fountain. Her clothes marked her as a tourist who had strayed into the business district by accident. She was about to perch on the rim of the structure, in a manner similar to Loki’s when they had first settled there, when she realised what they were up to. Her hand flew to her mouth and then she fled the scene. Loki’s warm chuckle vibrated through both of them.

Tony was leaning in now, writhing in Loki’s grasp, his brain functions severely diminished in exchange for focussing as fully as possible to the movements which were presently wringing a stunning orgasm out of him. 

They were both on the edge now. With a clever twist of his wrist Loki tipped them over into a noisy, mutual release. Tony’s knees gave out and he slumped gracelessly against his lover, who unfortunately was not as securely balanced as when they started their escapade. With an uncharacteristically startled noise, Loki shifted under him, Tony’s weight adding the momentum required to ensure they both tipped up, and they tumbled together into the lukewarm water of the fountain’s base.

A round of applause greeted their performance as they struggled to disentangle and rigt themselves. Yeah, that click definitely just happened and they were now even more infamous than before. 

Tony would check the stats later, and an extra shiver of pride and arousal would climb his spine when he saw their semi-accidental sex tape was trending.


End file.
